Image stitching or photo stitching is the process of combining multiple photographic images with overlapping fields of view to produce a segmented panorama or high-resolution image. Image stitching in two dimensions is generally accomplished by constraining the capturing of an image. A seam may then be computed between the constrained images by remembering the position of the image and accordingly computing the seam. However these previous methods fail when the overlap between images is arbitrary and they also fail to account for various transformations and panoramic image creation.